In radiographic imaging, traditional methods of radiography have been typically based on powdered luminescent phosphor screens coupled to a-Si read out arrays. This technique can have several limitations, such as light self absorption and scatter from the screen and poor quantum efficiency (QE).
Current imagers utilize unoptimized combinations of scintillators and signal readout devices with or without inter-pixel septa or grids to stop secondary electrons. Optimally designed scintillator-tungsten beds are often inefficiently produced with significant manual labor and expertise required.